Padmé Amidala/Leyendas
| nace=46 ABY ('11ArS'), Naboo }}| muere=19 ABY ('16:5:26'), Polis Massa | especie=Humana | genero=Femenino | altura= 1.65 metros | pelo= Castaño oscuro | ojos= Cafés | era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion= *República Galáctica *Casa Real de Naboo *Delegación de los 2000 }} '''Padmé Amidala' de Naboo (nacida Padmé Naberrie, conocida como Su Alteza Real, Reina Amidala de Naboo, de 32 ABY a 24 ABY, y como Su Excelencia, Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, de 24 ABY a su muerte) era la hija más joven de Ruwee y de Jobal Naberrie, así como la hermana de Sola Naberrie. Tiempo después, Amidala se convirtió en la esposa secreta del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y en la madre de Luke Skywalker y de Leia Organa Solo, dos de las figuras más importantes en la historia Galáctica. Fue también la abuela de Jaina, de Jacen y de Anakin Solo, así como de Ben Skywalker. Esta relación la hizo bisabuela de Allana, hija de Jacen Solo, y ancestra directa de Nat, de Kol y de Cade Skywalker. Padmé fue elegida de manera democrática Reina de Naboo antes de representar al Sector Chommell como una Senadora en el Senado Galáctico. Como Reina de Naboo, Amidala ayudó a liberar a su gente durante la invasión de la Federación de Comercio en 32 ABY, convirtiéndose con esto en una de las figuras políticas más respetadas en la galaxia. A lo largo de su vida relativamente corta, jugó un papel vital en la política y en los eventos concernientes a las Guerras Clónicas, donde Amidala y otros senadores fueron responsables de crear las bases de la Alianza Rebelde. Biografía Vida temprana (de 46 ABY a 32 ABY) Padmé era la hija más joven de Ruwee y de Jobal Naberrie, y la hermana de Sola Naberrie.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela) Nacida como Padmé Naberrie en 46 ABY,Star Wars Episoddio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) Amidala creció en la villa de una montaña aislada, donde sus padres inculcaron en sus hijas valores morales muy fuertes, tales como el autosacrificio y el cuidado por los socialmente débiles. Su familia se mudó a Theed cuando Padmé era pequeña, y Padmé asistió a las mejores escuelas disponibles para ella, disfrutando ocasionales retiros de clase a la zona lagunera de Naboo. En su pubertad, Padmé se unió como voluntaria al Movimiento de Ayuda a los Refugiados, tal como su padre lo hizo antes que ella, y viajó a Shadda-Bi-Boran para ayudar en los esfuerzos de reubicación de los nativos. Desafortunadamente, muchos de estos reubicados murieron al no poder adaptarse a la vida en otros planetas. Después de esto, Padmé entró al Programa Legislativo Juvenil, donde conoció a un joven llamado Palo. A este encuentro le siguió una breve e inocente relación, pero cada uno tomó su propio rumbo cuando Palo se convirtió en artista, y Padmé siguió en la política. Cabe destacar que Padmé nunca olvidó su pasado ni su patrimonio, por lo que, incluso después de haber llegado a la cima, Padmé seguía manteniendo una tradición de su villa de pintarse las uñas de sus manos completamente de color blanco, una pequeña pero notable señal de la dedicación a su familia.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary La ascención de Amidala fue estratosférica—se había unido a la Legislatura de Aprendices a los ocho años de edad y se convirtió en toda una Aprendiz de Legislador a los once. Durante este tiempo, conoció por primera vez a Silya Shessaun, su mentora de taller. Las dos se encontrarían de nuevo como senadoras años después, compartiendo una conexión fuerte. En 33 ABY, a los trece años de edad, Padmé Naberrie se había convertido en Princesa de Theed, donde actuaba como imán hacia personalidades que se oponían al reinado del Rey Veruna. Padmé comenzó una relación sentimental con Ian Lago, el hijo del consejero en jefe del Rey Veruna. Ambas familias se opusieron a dicha relación, pero ésta inevitablemente terminó de manera voluntaria cuando Veruna abdicó al trono y Padmé fue persuadida para entrarle al juego y ser la sucesora de Veruna. La popularidad personal de Padmé, así como su política opuesta a la de Veruna, aseguraron su victoria arrolladora y Padmé no volvió a ver a Ian en ninguna otra ocasión.A Summer's Dream Aunque prodigiosamente talentosa, Padmé no fue la Reina de Naboo más joven en ser jamás elegida.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Su nombre natal era Padmé Naberrie; Amidala era, en realidad, un nombre real. En su apariencia como Reina Amidala, ésta actuaba con porte, era real y austera; pero como Padmé, era testadura y compasiva.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Durante sus dos periodos como Reina, y más adelante como senadora, Padmé contaba con un séquito de doncellas expertas, que eran mujeres jóvenes de edad similar y con habilidades para golpear parecidas a las de Padmé. Estas doncellas servían como guardaespaldas, señuelos y confidentes a su Ama. Dichos roles eran asignados por el Jefe de Seguridad de Amidala, el Capitán Panaka, quien insistía que la Reina debía ser experta en defensa personal y en uso de distintos tipos de armas. En sus periodos como Reina, las doncellas de Amidala eran Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané y Saché. Durante su periodo como Senadora, las doncellas de Padmé fueron Dormé, Cordé, Versé y, más adelante, Moteé y Ellé. Una vez electa Reina, Padmé tomó el apellido Amidala, y reformó la Constitución para limitar el gobierno de los monarcas electos a tan sólo dos periodos, resaltando su oposición al gobierno tiránico e indefinido de Veruna. Reina (de 32 ABY a 24 ABY) Invasión de Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio.]] En 32 ABY, cinco meses después de ser elegida Reina, la Reina Amidala se enfrentó a lo que se convertiría en uno de los conflictos más grandes y significativos en toda la historia de Naboo. En protesta contra la decisión del Senado Galáctico de cobrar impuestos a los usuarios de las rutas comerciales de la galaxia, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray, impuso un bloqueo en el planeta natal de Amidala, Naboo. Con pocos de sus recursos y para sobrellevar dicho bloqueo, Naboo dependió de las pocas importaciones que podía hacer; y el bloqueo sirvió como el ejemplo perfecto de la dependencia de la República en el comercio. Amidala trató de usar todas las vías diplomáticas y políticas a su alcance para liberar a su pueblo de la Federación de Comercio, aunque todo fue en vano. El Virrey—quien seguía órdenes de Darth Sidious en secreto—eludió todos los intentos diplomáticos que buscaban liberar a Naboo, llegando al extremo de ordenar a sus tropas que asesinaran a los Embajadores de la República que el Supremo Canciller Valorum había enviado en secreto. Desafortunadamente para el neimoidiano, los Embajadores eran Jedi, y poco después del escape de estos dos, se le ordenó tanto sabotear todos los sistemas de comunicaciones de Naboo como desplegar sus tropas para concretar la invasión. Amidala rechazó el camino de la guerra para expulsar a sus invasores, pero la Federación de todas formas invadió el planeta y se deshizo pronto de las defensas de la Fuerza de Seguridad Real. Cuando la Federación tomó la capital del planeta, Theed, Amidala fue capturada en el Palacio Real, pero en el disfraz de una de sus doncellas (su doble, Sabé, quien asumió el papel de la Reina en dichos momentos). Actuando bajo las instrucciones de Padmé, quien tomó el papel de una doncella, la señuelo rechazó firmar el tratado que autorizaría de manera legal la invasión de la Federación de Comercio en Naboo, por lo que tanto la Reina falsa como sus doncellas fueron sentenciadas a los campos de detención y escoltadas por un grupo de droides de batalla. En su camino a dichos campos, el grupo - que estaba compuesto por la falsa Reina Amidala, sus doncellas, el Gobernador Sio Bibble y el Capitán Panaka - fue rápidamente liberado por los Embajadores Jedi—el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi—y, de cierta manera, por un gungan llamado Jar Jar Binks. , disfrazada como Reina, y Padmé, disfrazada como su Doncella, oyen la propuesta de Jinn de ir a Coruscant.]] El Maestro Jinn, temiendo por la seguridad de la Reina, le ofreció escoltarla hasta Coruscant, donde podría presentar el caso de la invasión al Senado. Sabé, quien seguía actuando como la Reina, sabía que Padmé no abandonaría a su pueblo, por lo que se mostró renuente a la oferta, pero una vez que la misma Padmé, quien seguía actuando como una Doncella, le dio el visto bueno de manera indirecta, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la propuesta de Jinn. El grupo se dirigió al Hangar Real para abordar la Nave de la Reina y, una vez que se liberaron a los pilotos más eficientes, lograron salir de Theed dejando a Bibble y a dos doncellas con él en la ciudad. Una vez en la atmósfera del planeta, la nave recibió múltiples daños luego de que el bloqueo de la Federación les disparara continuamente. La destrucción total de la nave fue evitada gracias a la oportuna participación del droide astromecánico R2-D2, quien logró activar los escudos de la nave a tiempo. La Reina Amidala elogió al pequeño droide, pero el daño recibido fue severo y tuvieron que aterrizar en el remoto planeta de Tatooine. Disfrazada como la Doncella Padmé, Amidala acompañó a Jinn, a Binks y a R2-D2 al pequeño pueblo de Mos Espa para buscar las partes requeridas para reconstruir la nave. Fue allí cuando ella conoció a un esclavo de nueve años de edad, Anakin Skywalker, con quien de inmediato tuvo un fuerte vínculo que duraría el resto de su vida. Skywalker se ofreció para participar en el Clásico de Boonta Eve con su propio podracer, ya que con su victoria en dicha carrera de podracers, podría ganar el dinero suficiente para adquirir las nuevas partes de la nave y llegar con ellas a Coruscant. Aunque a Padmé le caía bien Skywalker, cuestinó la sabiduría de Jinn en dejar el destino de todo su planeta en las manos de un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, Padmé se sorprendió y se dio cuenta de su error cuando Skywalker resultó victorioso. La pelea por Theed de proponer un Voto de No Confianza contra Valorum.]] Luego de su llegada a Coruscant, Padmé asumió nuevamente su rol como Reina. Durante su preparación para presentarse ante el Senado, el Senador Palpatine, el representante de su planeta, le advirtió sobre la naturaleza corrupta de los senadores y del mismo Canciller, teoría que se probó cierta luego de que Amidala fuera incapaz de adquirir ayuda inmediata para su pueblo. Siguiendo el consejo de Palpatine, Amidala propuso un Voto de No Confianza sobre la capacidad del líder del Senado, el Canciller Finis Valorum. Poco después, el mismo Palpatine fue nominado para ser el sucesor de Valorum, y eventualmente resultó victorioso. No obstante, Amidala optó ignorar las súplicas de Palpatine de permanecer en Coruscant por su seguridad, y decidió regresar a su planeta Naboo para lidiar con el asunto de la invasión a su manera. De regreso a su planeta, Amidala le reveló a Qui-Gon Jinn que planeaba formar una alianza con los nativos gungans, con quienes los Naboo habían tenido malas relaciones en el pasado de alguna manera. Una vez en Naboo, Padmé retomó su papel de Doncella y Sabé el de su señuelo y ambas, junto con los dos Jedi y un pequeño grupo de guardias de seguridad reales, viajaron por los pantanos de Naboo en busca del líder gungan, El Jefe Nass. En su trayecto por los pantanos, el grupo se encontró con varios droides de la Federación y con otros guardias dispersos por las ciénagas. Eventualmente, Amidala y su grupo abordaron un grupo de transportes que los llevaron al lugar sagrado de los gungan.Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds y Obi-Wan Kenobi, dirige el asalto para retomar el Palacio Real de Theed.]] Presentándose ante el líder gungan Nass, Sabé (que seguía en el papel de la Reina) trató de convencer a los gungans de aliarse en un intento por expulsar a la Federación de Comercio de su planeta. Viendo que este intento no estaba dando frutos, Padmé decidió revelar su identidad secreta como un símbolo de confianza de los Naboo a los gungans. Después de esto, Nass aceptó la alianza y las dos culturas, enemigas hasta entonces, rápidamente pusieron fin a su disputa para concentrarse en un asunto mucho más preocupante: la invasión de Naboo. Amidala presentó su formulado plan al grupo, el cual consistía en expulsar de Theed a los ejércitos de droides para poder capturar mucho más rápida y fácilmente al Virrey, que se encontraba en el Palacio Real. Ella misma dirigiría un equipo de asalto para retomar el Palacio y capturar al Neimoidiano, mientras que el Gran Ejército Gungan dirigiría el asalto terrestre para expulsar a los droides de la capital y llevarlos a las planicies del planeta. El plan resultó todo una victoria para los Naboo—en especial debido a la destrucción de la Nave de Control de Droides por el niño Skywalker (quien había sido liberado por Jinn luego de su victoria en el Clásico de Boonta Eve y había acompañado a Amidala a Coruscant y de regreso a Naboo) y a la distracción oportuna de Sabé (quien, vestida como la Reina, logró que Gunray creyera que era la verdadera Amidala, dejando libre la Sala del Trono para que Padmé pudiera capturar al Virrey). Sin embargo, la victoria trajo una lamentable pérdida consigo: la muerte de Qui-Gon Jinn a manos de un siniestro sujeto, que parecía ser un Sith y que fue enviado a Naboo a ayudar a los neimoidanos. Sus acciones en torno a la crisis elevaron su ya muy grande popularidad entre su pueblo de manera merecida, y los naboo y los gungans se aliaron oficialmente durante una celebración de victoria llevada a cabo en Theed, a la cual asistieron personalidades como el nuevo Canciller Supremo, Palpatine, y el Consejo Jedi. En 24 ABY, Amidala concluyó su segundo periodo como Reina. Aunque su agradecido pueblo quería reformar la Constitución para que Amidala siguiera reinando un tercer periodo, ella permaneció leal a su creencia de que "el gobierno del pueblo no es la democracia" y rechazó seguir gobernando. En adelante, Amidala dejó de ser Reina, y le entregó el trono a su sucesora electa, Jamilia. Senadora (de 24 ABY a 19 ABY) .]] Aunque Padmé planeaba retirarse de la política y volver a la vida cotidiana con su familia, tal como su hermana Sola lo había hecho, ante la insistencia de la Reina Jamilia fue nombrada la representante de Naboo en el Senado Galáctico, convirtiéndose en la sucesora de Horace Vancil como la Senadora Galáctica del trigésimo sexto sistema regional espacial estatal. Sorpresivamente, dado su cambio de profesión, Padmé conservó su minucioso sentido de moda y un guardarropa en constante cambio. Pero claro, debido al enorme apoyo de su pueblo en Naboo, a Padmé se le continuaban otorgando todas las comodidades y formalidades que usualmente estaban restringidas para el uso del monarca electo, incluyendo, entre muchos otros lujos, el distintivo enchapado de cromo en todas sus naves espaciales. Aunque Padmé prefería quedarse en Naboo, mientras vivía en la capital se alojó en un pequeño penthouse en el Complejo de Apartamentos del Senado. Aunque el interior era modesto en tamaño y en decoración comparado con residencias de otros Senadores, la gran terraza del apartamento se destacaba por su extensa plataforma de aterrizaje privada, así como por un gran número de artefactos Naboo muy lujosos.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Poco después de ocupar el puesto de Senadora, Padmé fue una de los líderes de la facción que se oponía a la creación de un ejército de la República - el cual tendría como objetivo aplastar al creciente movimiento Separatista. Este hecho se debe a que Padmé creía que actuar con violencia sólo generaría violencia, y le preocupaban las muertes que se podrían causar y las libertades que se podrían suprimir. Padmé Amidala fue también nombrada, por el Canciller Supremo, miembro del Comité Partidario, un exclusivo grupo de Senadores que servirían como consejeros al Canciller durante la Crisis Separatista. También fue parte de un equipo de diplomáticos de la República que intentaron negociar la paz con los Separatistas, pero desafortunadamente un número de ataques terroristas frustraron las negociaciones. Padmé sospechaba que Dooku, el Conde de Serenno, líder de los Separatistas y ex-Maestro Jedi, estaba detrás de dichos ataques. Atentados en contra de su vida , Padmé sobrevivió al primer atentado contra su vida al disfrazarse como uno de los simples pilotos que escoltaban su crucero, pero su doble no corrió con la misma suerte.]] En 22 ABY, Padmé fue blanco de un atentado en contra de su vida realizado por un enemigo desconocido, el cual ella firmemente creyó que era Dooku. En realidad, el atentado fue obra de la cazarrecompensas clawdite Zam Wesell luego del arribo del crucero de Padmé a la capital, y éste resultó en las muertes de la doble de Padmé, Cordé, y de una de sus Doncellas, Versé, así como de varios guardias de seguridad de Naboo. Horas más tarde, Amidala apareció en el Senado tanto para confirmar que los reportes de su muerte eran falsos como para criticar abiertamente a sus enemigos y a los partidarios del Acta de Creación Militar, a los cuales se oponía totalmente. Después de una breve conferencia con el Canciller Supremo, con los miembros del Comité Partidario y numerosos miembros del Consejo Jedi (entre ellos el Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu) en la oficina de Palpatine, se decidió que Padmé sería colocada bajo la protección de los Jedi—especialmente de alguno familiar para ella, por lo que se eligió a Obi-Wan Kenobi y su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker - mientras se resolvía el problema relacionado al atentado. Padmé se mantenía fija a la idea de que Dooku estaba detrás del ataque, pero los Jedi—que creían que un ex-Jedi sería incapaz de asesinar—le dijeron que estaba equivocada. Más tarde ese mismo día, Padmé se reunió con el ahora Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Padawan de éste, un ya crecido Anakin Skywalker, quienes habían sido designados para proteger a la Senadora. En la noche, cuando Padmé dormía, se llevó a cabo un segundo intento de asesinato, nuevamente realizado por la cazarrecompensas Zam Wesell—quien, bajo las órdenes de un mercenario desconocido, mandó un droide a que colocara en la habitación de Padmé un par de kouhuns, animales sumamente venenosos—, el cual fue evitado por Skywalker y Kenobi. Al día siguiente, cuando se supo que la clawdite no era la única involucrada en los atentados contra la Senadora Amidala, el Consejo Jedi determinó que Skywalker escoltaría a Padmé de regreso a su planeta natal de Naboo por protección, mientras Kenobi continuaba la investigación. Debido a que el día de votar sobre el Acta de Creación Militar se acercaba pronto, los Jedi sabían que Padmé no estaría dispuesta a abandonar la capital, por lo que mandaron a Skywalker a pedirle al Canciller que le ordenara a Amidala regresar a su hogar y éste así lo hizo. Antes de abandonar Coruscant, lo cual no hacía de buena gana, Padmé le pidió al Comisionado Binks que tomara su lugar en cuanto a decisiones mientras no estaba. y Padmé se besan por primera vez.]] Para mantener la ilusión de que la Senadora Amidala seguía en la capital, el Capitán Typho y la doncella de Padmé Dormé se quedaron en Coruscant, y la última tuvo que tomar el papel de la Senadora. Disfrazados como una pareja de refugiados del Sistema de las Mil Lunas, Padmé y Anakin viajaron discretamente en compañía de R2-D2 en un carguero público a Naboo. Durante el viaje, ambos discutieron el sacrificio que la madre de Anakin hizo al dejarlo ir a entrenar con los Jedi. Con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor, Padmé le dijo a Anakin que lo que una madre quería para su hijo era saber que le había dado la oportunidad para una mejor vida, sin saber que ella misma haría el mismo sacrificio por sus hijos tres años después. Después de una junta con la Reina Jamilia, así como después de comer en la casa de los papás de Padmé, ella y Anakin se hospedaron en Varykino, el refugio lagunero de la familia Naberrie. Una vez allí, ambos comenzaron a enamorarse luego de que Padmé besara a Anakin. Era un amor prohibido, pero un amor que no podía ser negado. Padmé intentó desechar el asunto, preocupándose por las carreras tanto de Anakin como de ella misma. El romance iba contra el Código Jedi y Padmé no estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo. Las pesadillas Durante su estancia en Varykino, Skywalker tuvo una pesadilla premonitoria de la muerte de su madre y cuando le informó esto a Padmé, ella decidió ir con él a encontrarla y rescatarla. Luego de su llegada a Tatooine, la pareja acudió a la tienda del que fue dueño de Anakin y de Shmi, el toydariano Watto, y éste les informó que tiempo después de que Anakin abandonara Tatooine, Shmi fue vendida por Watto y finalmente liberada por un granjero llamado Cliegg Lars, con quien se casó. Una vez en la granja, Lars le informó a Skywalker que Shmi había sido secuestrada por varios moradores de las arenas después de que ella fuera a recoger hongos que crecen en los vaporizadores. Le dijo también que había mandado todo un equipo de rescate por ella, pero muy pocos hombres de los enviados salieron con vida, por lo que todas las esperanzas de que siguiera viva se habían perdido. Molesto e indispuesto a creer que su madre había muerto, Skywalker viajó por el desierto a rescatarla, dejando a Padmé bajo el cuidado de la familia Lars. En su estancia en la granja, Padmé conoció a Owen Lars y a su novia, Beru, la pareja que se terminaría convirtiendo en los padres adoptivos de su hijo, Luke. Anakin regresó a la mañana siguiente, cargando el cuerpo sin vida de su mamá. Skywalker sufrió profundamente por la muerte de Shmi, y le confesó a Padmé su masacre en la villa de los tusken en la que su mamá había sido prisionera. Aunque sobresaltada, Padmé entendió el dolor y la pena de Anakin, intentando reconfortarlo con la noción de que él, como cualquiera, era solamente un humano y no todopoderoso. Durante el funeral de Shmi, R2-D2 le informó a Padmé que había recibido un mensaje de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Después de despedirse de la familia Lars, la pareja vio el mensaje sólo para descubrir que Kenobi había sido capturado por droidekas en el planeta de Geonosis. El mensaje también les reveló que Dooku, después de todo, sí estaba involucrado en los atentados en contra de la vida de la Senadora Amidala, ya que el Conde trataba que el viejo enemigo de Padmé, Nute Gunray de la Federación de Comercio, se aliara oficialmente al movimiento Separatista. Cambiando las órdenes de Mace Windu que le indicaban a Anakin que se tenía que quedar en donde estaba con la Senadora, Padmé le advirtió a Anakin que si quería protegerla, tenía que tenía que acompañarla a Geonosis en su intento para rescatar al Maestro de Anakin. Luego de llegar a Geonosis en compañía de los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO, Padmé le ordenó a Anakin que no actuara sin antes consultarla ya que, al ser ella Senadora, podría encontrar una manera diplomática para rescatar a Obi-Wan sin recurrir a la violencia. Sin embargo, la pareja fue perseguida por varios geonosianos a lo largo de una fábrica de droides en donde, sin lugar a dudas, de no haber intervenido R2-D2, Padmé hubiera muerto. Capturados por varios droides de batalla, Amidala y Skywalker fueron sentenciados a la ejecución. Mientras eran llevados a la arena Geonosiana de ejecuciones, Padmé admitió por fin su verdadero amor a Anakin y la pareja compartió un beso muy íntimo a la vez que entraban a la Arena. .]] Una vez en ella, mientras eran observados por los Separatistas y por cientos de Geonosianos, Amidala, Skywalker y Kenobi hicieron continuamente lo que pudieron para pelear contra las bestias traídas para matarlos. La bestia destinada a matar a Padmé, un feroz y hambriento nexu, no encontró como presa fácil a la Senadora, ya que Padmé se las ingenió para desencadenarse, subir a lo alto de su columna (a lo que Kenobi exclamó, implicando que Padmé se podía defender ella sola: "¡Ella parece estar por encima de las circunstancias!" cuando Skywalker le preguntó qué harían para protegerla) y pelear, con las cadenas con que la habían capturado, contra el salvaje animal. Sin embargo, Padmé no salió del todo ilesa al ser desgarrada en su espalda por un zarpazo del nexu, el cual, luego de que Padmé lo derribara de la columna a la que se estaba trepando, fue eliminado por el reek que Anakin tenía controlado. Montados en el reek, la pareja rescató a Kenobi, pero pronto se vieron rodeados por varios droidekas. Cuando todo parecía llegar a su fin, la ejecución fue interrumpida oportunamente por Mace Windu y un grupo Jedi de rescate. Los prisioneros inesperadamente se vieron involucrados en la Batalla de Geonosis, donde pelearon junto a los Jedi contra cientos de droides Separatistas. En dicha batalla, Padmé demostró nuevamente ser sumamente hábil con un bláster en las "negociaciones agresivas", e incluso ser mejor combatiente que muchos de los Jedi que murieron en la pelea. Cuando el Maestro Yoda llegó con varios clones a la arena, Padmé, Anakin y Obi-Wan subieron a una de las naves de los clones persiguiendo a Dooku, pero al recibir la nave en la que iban a bordo un disparo de un caza geonosiano, Padmé se separó de los dos Jedi durante la pelea. Sin embargo, la Senadora fue capaz de alcanzarlos con un escuadrón de clones sólo para encontrarlos a ambos heridos después del duelo que tuvieron con Dooku, quien había escapado. El mismo Skywalker había perdido su antebrazo derecho durante el duelo. Aunque la batalla resultó una victoria para la República, ésta no fue sino la primera batalla de las Guerras Clónicas. Matrimonio (22 ABY) .]] Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Padmé se casó con Anakin en Varykino en Naboo durante una ceremonia secreta, la cual fue realizada por Maxiron Agolerga, el Pontífice de la Hermandad del Conocimiento. R2-D2 y C-3PO fueron los únicos testigos de la ceremonia. Cabe destacar que, desde ese momento en adelante, Padmé también podía ser llamada Padmé Amidala Skywalker, aunque nunca tomó como suyo el apellido de su esposo públicamente. La única evidencia del matrimonio de Padmé con Skywalker era un rollo oficial que contenía sus nombres, el cual Agolerga colocó dentro de los archivos de la Hermandad. Sin embargo, el ex-jefe de seguridad de Amidala durante su reinado, Panaka, descubrió el matrimonio de ella con el Jedi. Entonces le informó de dicho acontecimiento a Palpatine, quien usó la información a su ventaja en los próximos años. Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Las Guerras Clónicas .]] Luego de que iniciaran las hostilidades, el mensaje de Padmé sobre dejar que la diplomacia solucionara los problemas y sobre abstenerse a usar la violencia fue olvidado y suplido por las armas de la guerra. Continuamente, Padmé era el blanco principal de varios asesinos Separatistas, hecho que la forzó a permanecer en la capital de la República. Muy pocas veces Padmé pudo ver a su esposo, Anakin Skywalker, ya que éste se encontraba constantemente al frente de las batallas, dirigiendo a los soldados clon junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith(novela) Cabe destacar que mantenía correspondencia secreta con su esposo y, aunque se emocionaba al oír las proezas de éste, la mayor parte del tiempo Padmé temía por la seguridad de Anakin.Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3 Cuatro meses después del inicio de la guerra, Padmé estaba viajando con el Maestro Jedi Yoda a bordo de su yate Naboo cuando el veterano Jedi sintió un disturbio en la Fuerza, que provenía del planeta Ilum. En contra de las protestas del Capitán Typho, Padmé acompañó al Maestro Yoda al planeta y, luego de que éste tardara mucho tiempo en regresar, fue en su búsqueda, enfrentándose a tres droides camaleón con la ayuda de R2-D2 y de C-3PO. Finalmente, Padmé ayudó en el rescate de la Jedi Luminara Unduli y de la Padawan de ésta, Barriss Offee, y descubrió junto con los tres Jedi, gracias a R2-D2, quién era la mente maestra detrás del ataque a las cuevas de cristales del planeta: Dooku.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 16 A lo largo de las Guerras Clónicas, Padmé sirvió como una fuente de diplomacia en una deteriorada República. Un ejemplo de esto se vio durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior, en los cuales Padmé y Typho viajaron al planeta de Bri'ahl para persuadir a los nativos de unirse a la República. Inadvertidamente, la solución diplomática de Padmé hubiera fallado miserablemente de no ser porque C-3PO, y la torpeza de éste, desmoronó de forma accidental una resistencia y un contingente de soldados clon falsos que intentaban asesinar tanto a la Senadora como al Presidente del planeta, Vuul, porque no querían que Bri'ahl se viera afectado por los estragos de las Guerras Clónicas."Another Fine Mess" .]] Creyendo que para defender la libertad de la República no podía simplemente sentarse y dejar que otros hicieran ese trabajo, Padmé, a instancias del Senador Bail Organa, unió fuerzas con Sheltay Retrac para revelar las afinidades Separatistas del Senador Bezz Drexx.Spy Girls Durante las Guerras Clónicas, Padmé no era querida por muchos porque éstos creían que ella era responsable de iniciar la guerra por haber estado presente de forma ilegal en Geonosis al principio de ésta; en efecto, Padmé se convirtió en el centro del odio de muchos ya que se había opuesto al Acto de Creación Militar justo antes del desencadenamiento de la guerra. En el año 20 ABY, Padmé fue con Skywalker, Kenobi y la Jedi Siri Tachi al planeta Genian, un planeta neutral en la guerra, donde los Separatistas seguían la pista de un importante mecanismo supresor de códigos inventado por Talesan Fry, a quien Tachi y Kenobi habían conocido décadas antes. Fry era ahora el fundador de un negocio muy próspero en Genian. Después de convencer a Fry de que diera el mecanismo a la República, el grupo fue atacado por el cazarrecompensas Magus. Secrets of the Jedi Fry acompañó a los Jedi y a Padmé a Azure, donde la República estaba peleando contra más Separatistas. Padmé y Tachi se adueñaron de un caza estelar para perseguir a Magus, mientras Kenobi, Skywalker y Fry respondían el ataque dirigido por Magus (quien trabajaba para la Alianza Corporativa). Después de alcanzar a Magus, Padmé tuvo que pilotear el caza ella sola mientras Tachi dio un salto desesperado y aterrizó en el caza de Magus. Al final, Padmé y los Jedi resultaron victoriosos, con Magus como prisionero de guerra, pero sin Tachi, quien murió en el intento. Separación Varios meses después, en Coruscant, Padmé, quien ocultaba su identidad usando un manto azul con capucha, seguía a Anakin en las profundidades de la ciudad. Skywalker sintió que alguien lo seguía y, pensando que ese alguien intentaba atacarlo, la jaló hacia un callejón oscuro y amenazó con degollarla con su sable de luz, hasta que se dio cuenta quién era la mujer que lo seguía. Ocultos en las sombras, se dieron un beso apasionado, pero al darse cuenta que varios individuos los veían, Padmé se arrepintió. Enojado, Skywalker exclamó que estaba harto de tener que ocultar su amor. Ella le aseguró que incluso en los lugares más feos y oscuros ella lo amaría, a lo que él le respondió que sí se veía hermosa en la oscuridad. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de preocupación de C-3PO, quien estaba buscando a su ama, y para que éste no llamara más la atención entre la multitud lo jalaron con ellos hacia el callejón. Cuando Skywalker se dio cuenta de algo diferente en la apariencia del droide, Padmé le dijo que era su nuevo dorado.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 21 En ese momento, Skywalker fue llamado por su maestro, quien solicitaba urgentemente su presencia en el Templo Jedi para que finalmente el Consejo le otorgara el título de Caballero Jedi, aunque esto no lo sabía Anakin. Enojado, Anakin se despidió de su amada. Poco después, Padmé recibió, como un recuerdo, la trenza de Padawan de su esposo (que había sido cortada a la hora de su nombramiento como Caballero) y la colocó dentro de la caja donde también guardaba el Colgante de Japor que Skywalker había tallado para ella cuando recién se conocieron, más de doce años atrás. Padmé envió a R2-D2 con su amado y el droide le mostró a Skywalker la grabación en la que Padmé le otorgaba a R2 como un regalo para que éste le sirviera a su esposo en la guerra. Tiempo después, durante el breve descanso de guerra que le había sido otorgado a Anakin por el Consejo Jedi debido al extendido servicio en el Borde Exterior de éste y de Kenobi, Padmé se reunió con su esposo en Naboo. Esta reunión no duró mucho, ya que la pareja fue interrumpida por un desconfiado Kenobi, quien quería que su ex-Padawan lo ayudara a perseguir y capturar a Asajj Ventress, una de los discípulos oscuros del Conde Dooku. Skywalker, quien creía que ya había matado a la Jedi Oscura, se sintió ofendido, pero fue convencido por Padmé para que acompañara a su Maestro. Star Wars: Obsession 2 En algún momento después de que Skywalker recibiera su cicatriz en el ojo derecho luego de un feroz duelo con Ventress, Anakin, para estar con Padmé, fue a Naboo, donde pasaron la noche juntos. Ésta sería la última vez que Padmé vería a su esposo hasta que la guerra llegara a la capital. Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 22 El fin de la democracia .]] Muerte en Padmé.]] Funeral Legado Personalidad y rasgos Detrás de cámaras Representación Continuidad Apariciones no oficiales Nombre Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (comics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (junior novelization)|Novelización junior de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (comics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 1'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 15'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 16'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''Spy Girls'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie de TV)|Serie de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 21'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 22'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 23'' *''Clone Wars Capítulo 24'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comics)|Comic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *[[La Última Orden (comics)|Comic de La Última Orden]] *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Apariciones no oficiales *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''A Summer's Dream'' *''The Lesson'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' Fuentes * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Véase también *Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala *Familia Naberrie *Anakin Skywalker *Familia Skywalker *Guardarropa de Padmé Amidala *Playa privada de Amidala Fuentes externas * * * *Star Wars: Fit for a Queen en:Padmé Amidala bg:Падме Амидала de:Padmé Naberrie fr:Padmé Amidala it:Padmé Amidala ja:パドメ・アミダラ hu:Padmé Amidala nl:Padmé Amidala pl:Padmé Naberrie pt:Padmé Amidala ru:Падме Амидала fi:Padmé Amidala sv:Padmé Amidala Category:Mujeres Category:Senadores de la República Galáctica Category:Humanos Category:Senadores Imperiales Category:Familia Naberrie Category:Naboo Category:Nobleza Category:Pilotos Category:Líderes planetarios Category:Realeza Category:Familia Skywalker